The Chaos Released
by BeautifulTemptation
Summary: Chaos is hungry for one thing, which Vincent keeps on denying him. Chaos finally decides to take matters into his own hands. Oneshot. VincentXChaos. Smut.


A/N- so the idea for this fic came to me randomly. I had to write it. It is the perfect mix of sick, twisted, and smut. But anyways, please read a review and tell me what you think of it.

**WARNING: semi-yaoi, masturbation fic… rather explicit. You have been warned. Proceed at your own risk. **

* * *

><p>Vincent was perched in a tree in the Forgotten City watching the moon rise. He had been here since sunset, trying to find any sort of peace that was available to him. Distant memories of his past drifted through his mind.<p>

Suddenly, he felt a surge of power within him, hot as the wind from a wildfire.

"_Vincent, it has been too long,"_ came the whisper of Chaos through his mind. Vincent just shook his head trying to clear it of the unwanted intrusion.

"_You won't deny me for long,"_ Chaos chuckled as Vincent was able to push him into the back of his conscience.

Vincent knew exactly what Chaos wanted and he wasn't going to get it. Vincent wasn't ready for something like that and he likely never would be again. His memories of Lucrecia were too painful and too real.

* * *

><p>The next night found Vincent still in the Forgotten City. He was walking along the edge of the pool, yet again lost in his memories. They always seemed to plague him. He glanced down at his reflection, meaning to have a nice monologue about the sins of the past. What surprised him though was that Chaos was staring back at him.<p>

"_I need this Vincent. And if you won't give it to me, I WILL take it by force," _the raspy voice of the demon floated through his mind. Vincent fought against the other entity in his head. He wasn't going to let it happen.

Chaos had other ideas though.

"_Then you have made your decision?" _ Chaos asked in a calm voice. Vincent nodded at his reflection.

"I have," Vincent began. "You aren't getting that." Chaos just laughed.

"_See if you can stop me," _Chaos said.

Suddenly there was a barrage on Vincent's consciousness as Chaos tried to take control of their body. Vincent fought against it with all the hard won self control he had. The pressure in his head grew to an excruciating level. Vincent almost blacked out from the pain of it all. His concentration finally slipped and Chaos took control.

Surprisingly, Vincent still stared out of his own eyes. He still was present in the body Chaos controlled.

The demon in the reflection spoke.

"_I want you to be aware of everything I do to your body, Vincent. That is the reason you are present."_

Oh no. Chaos couldn't be doing what Vincent suspected he was doing. But it seemed like he was.

Chaos controlled Vincent's hands and arms as he instructed the former Turk to unbuckle the belt at his hips.

No, no, NO! Vincent thought within the recesses of his mind. This was taking it too far. But he had no control over his own appendages as Chaos continued on with his work.

Before long, Chaos had Vincent standing on the edge of the pool completely naked. The demon stared up from the reflection with a look of pure glee on his face.

"_This, Vincent, is something we both need," _Chaos murmured.

"No, it isn't. We can't do this," Vincent said back mentally, seeing as he couldn't make his lips form the words. Chaos ignored him.

Chaos controlled Vincent's hands and guided them down hesitantly to where his flaccid cock lay. With one hand, Chaos gripped the member in his palm. Vincent shuddered in disgust at what the demon was doing to his body. The reflection of Chaos shuddered in sheer pleasure.

"_Come on now Vincent, You can't tell me this doesn't feel good for the both of us." _ Chaos called to his subdued host. Vincent refused to give the demon an answer.

The hand on his cock began to move up and down the length and the member began to grow hard under the touch of Vincent's hand being controlled by Chaos. The demon gave out a low moan.

"Chaos, stop it," Vincent said hesitantly. It was beginning to feel way too damn good.

"_You don't want me to stop it anymore,"_ was the reply that Chaos gave back. He could tell that his host was enjoying it. He himself was enjoying watching from the reflection in the pool.

Chaos moved Vincent's hand faster and faster, all while forcing fantasies of the two of them to play through Vincent's mind. Oh the things he would do to Vincent if only they weren't trapped within the same body.

Before long, with the aid of Chaos's explicit fantasies, Vincent himself was panting. The hand on his cock no longer felt like his own. He could pretend that it was Chaos stroking the velvety heat. It was driving him completely insane. He could feel the pressure building up in his groin. It wouldn't be long now before he came and gave the demon exactly what he was looking for; release.

From the reflection, Chaos was moaning and writhing on the cool surface of the water. It had been too long since he had felt anything like this. Vincent never gave in to carnal desires. Not even to pleasure himself. It took Chaos literally forcing his hand for either one of the to find the release that they so desperately wanted. And that release was swiftly approaching.

"Chaos… I'm going to…" Vincent tried to stammer but he couldn't get the words out.

"_I know Vincent," _Chaos said in his own strained voice. He knew exactly what was about to happen. And since he was in control of their body, he was going to be able to feel every last tremor of pleasure that was about to rip through them both.

With a few more strokes of the hand that was on his cock, Vincent let lose. The pleasure that had been building in his veins erupted in a white hot blaze that consumed the entire world. Both Vincent and Chaos cried out their release into the night.

It was a few minutes before Vincent could see straight again. When his vision returned he looked down at the reflection that held Chaos. The demon stared back at him with an insanely pleased look on his face.

"_That was exactly what we needed, Vincent," _the demon crooned at him. Vincent just huffed.

"Well don't get used to it. It's not going to happen again," Vincent said evenly. He still couldn't believe what Chaos had just forced him to do. He was slightly disgusted with himself and the demon. Then he remembered the pleasure he had felt.

"_We will see, host. We will see."_ Chaos said before retreating back into the depth of Vincent's mind, returning control of the body to Vincent. Vincent cleaned himself up and put his clothes back on. He sighed and walked away from the pool where Chaos had decided to molest him. He really needed to get a hold on that demon.


End file.
